


Consciousness

by Fwiffo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwiffo/pseuds/Fwiffo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Death occurs due to separation of the brain and spinal cord, after transection of the surrounding tissues. This must cause acute and possibly severe pain. Consciousness is probably lost within 2 to 3 seconds, owing to a rapid fall of intracranial perfusion of blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consciousness

Your hands are shaking, clutching the controls with all of the strength you can muster from your chest. Your knees go weak as you stare, your mouth falling open without your knowledge at the sight of him. There is no moment in the entirety of your life that you can accurately compare your current fear to.

This is no emotion you would ever want to remember.

There is a quake in your moving finger as your thoughts begin to race, your heart threatening to stop in exhaustion. You know your duty, you know it well. But one of the only people you have met in your exilement isn't present. He isn't here, he's someone who's life is literally in your hands.

You know your duty, and every other fiber in your being is telling you to follow it, to go along with the Queen's plan to stop something bigger than your friend or you or anything else you could ever imagine. But you can't bring yourself to flick the switch, to end someone's life, especially someone who you've become so close to in such a short amount of time.

You refuse to have him neglected from your future.

You refuse. You hesitate. You watch as the Slayer raises his weapon and your eyes go wide.

You feel it.

The blade going through your muscle, your jugular, the hard carapace that surrounded the entirety of it all. Your thoughts not fast enough to screech, to vocalize the pain that you've been led to believe you'd never feel, not like this.

Not like this. You never wanted this. Your entire awareness is moving a mile a minute, trying to compensate for the lost time you'll never experience, the promises you'd never keep. The obligations you'd never fulfill to the people who you've let down. The ones you'd never share a future with, never build a city with. Never share any sort of touch or conversation or emotion with ever again.

With all of your might you wish you could cry, weep, move, to feel any sort release for the emotions seeping through your brain, flashing by your consciousness. Your entire continence aches to feel some sort of physical liberation, but all that begins to swirls around you is the realization you can't feel anything anymore.

You welcome the numbing sensation, but you're to the point where you don't realize you've welcomed it. The unbearable pain slowly becoming more diminutive, more irrelevant as the time begins to pass. Time, something that was held so constant to you became a slippery concept you grasped at, yet now were unable to hold.

You never realized how long a few seconds really were until just a few moments ago.

The few, eternal moments that gradually became the final moments of your consciousness.


End file.
